How DO You Save The World?
by The Angel Fom Above
Summary: 14 years ago, angels fell from the sky for a mission. The result: The birth of Maximum Ride. Join Max and the Flock as they transform from reckless teenagers to DUN DUN DUNN! Earth Born Angels. ALL CRITISIM IS WELCOME! FAX, NAZZY, EGGY, AND MORE. Some OC.(Assuming that means made character) 1st FanFic.Rated T for language. REWRITE OF EARTH BORN ANGELS! REWITE OF EARTH BORN ANGELS!
1. Say hello to moi

I opened my eyes. They adjusted to the sudden brightness of sunrise. its 6:38 - in the morning! "Achievement unlocked! 40 minutes of sleep!" I said to my self. Well, its a good thing that I have an unusual need for sleep. I only need an hour. oh well, I can take a 20 min nap later. Then I remembered that today was my first day of my sophomore year in Middleton High. I got up and looked around my room. all 4 walls were painted black with neon splatters on them. Splashes of shocking blue, bright green, sunshine yellow, and sunrise red, and ivory white. I had a sudden urge to watch the sunrise out of curiosity. I remember in books and movies how they described the sun. like "It looked as if the line of the horizon was on fire! the sea dazzled with the shining rays of sun and -" Save it buddy,. Just watch the sunrise. 2 words always float to my brain when I read al this stuff: Over. Dramatic. I got up and watched the sunrise from my window. Truthfully, it was amazing. I should get up early more often.

I should introduce my self. I am Maximum Ride, but I liked to be called Max. Im a 14 year old girl that lives with her mom, since my dad died in a car crash when I was 2. I have blond hair with a couple of brown streaks, and have chocolate brown eyes. I have a younger sister, Ella, and an older brother, Ari who left for collage.

I got up and went to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I loved my room so much! there was a medium sized window, showing the huge lake in my backyard. Next to that was a hammock, the kind that can support itself. With a V shaped beam, and a white bean bag. There was a shocking blue desk in the corner with a lavender swivel chair. next to it was my neon green bed. and next to that was a yellow bookshelf. Next to the bathroom entrance there was a red door that led to my walking closet. There was also a mini fridge in the other corner. In addition to the awesome neon splatters on the black wall, there were some posters of my favorite bands. Like The Pretty Reckless, Evanescence, and Linkin Park. and I also have some of my drawings on the wall. One of my favorite animal, the hawk. One of my favorite anime**(what do you think her fav anime should be?)**

One of my favorite environment, the sky. Out of the 3 basics, land sea and sky, I like the sky the most. It never ends. The turquoise waves will meet the shore and it ends and vise versa. I wish I had wings. I BELIVE I COULD FLYYYY, I BELIVE I COULD TOUCH THE SKYYYYY! *ahem* Then I have my favorite mythical creature all around the walls. Angels. I love them so much. they are mysterious things. I love stroking a pencil across a sheet of paper drawing there gracefulness.

As I made myself a pb&j, my mom came down. a lot of people say I look like her. I don't see it, considering that the only thing we have in common is the eye color ,and now height. But my sister, Ella, almost looks like an exact replica of her. Same Hispanic hair, skin, and eyes.

"Hi mom." I said

"good morning Alex" my mother replied as I took my breakfast to my room.

My mom is so nice to me. She doesn't ground me for stuff like not doing homework for a subject. But she still talks to me and I don't get dessert. I don't get in trouble a lot and don't mind the punishment unless the dessert was Chocolate Chip Cookies. I absolutely love them!

I finished breakfast in my room and went to the room across from mine. I pulled out a key from the chain around my neck and unlocked the door. Since Ella and I are only in a big house, I owned this room too. this was my lounge and music room. the room identical to my room, but instead of black walls with neon paint, it has white walls with splattered paint. instead of a bed, there was a corner with my instruments: silver electric guitar, keyboarded, and a black drum set. There was also a microphone stand. the shelf was filled with song books and journals. some were my songs, other were songs by other people. I was about to pick up the guitar when I checked the clock.

7:00! I was going to be late to the bus! the bus comes in 5 min! I picked up my- you guessed it- black book bag with splattered neon paint on it. I yelled "BYE MOM, IM GOING TO SCHOOL!" "OK! HAVE FUN, AND REMEMBER, DON'T BOTHER YOUR SHOLDER!"

I don't know what the deal is about my shoulder. My mom always fussed at me about it. I really don't care or know. oh well.

I was running to the bus stop and saw something.  
A shimmering outline of a-  
Wing?  
Then a voice, neither male of female, spoke in my mind.

**Look where you are going Maximum. **

I snapped my head up and saw a boy in dark blue jeans, a black shirt, and black converse. He had olive colored skin and jet black hair. He had endless eyes that you could fall into. SMACK! We ran into each other. He fell on top of me but caught himself with his elbows on either side of my heard. We Stared for a moment, me lost in his eyes. We snapped out of it and got up.

Nicolas "Fang" Smith was one of my best friends. His dad died in a burning building when he was 2. He is the only child. We've known each other since babies, our parents being friends.

I checked my watch. Shit. "Fang we missed the bus."


	2. Miss Nothing

_I checked my watch. Shit. "Fang we missed the bus."_

* * *

Fang pulled out his phone and put it up to his ear. Calling Iggy, im guessing.

James Griffiths is part of our little "trio". He has strawberry blond hair, but we occasionally call him ginger to annoy him. He has Blue **(working)** eyes. He has a little sister, Monique. We call her Nudge though because she has a mortar mouth that can make your ears bleed. That actually happened once, long story. She is 12 years old, and adopted. Her skin is a moca color, and her hair is sort of like dark chocolate.

Suddenly I heard a honk. I jumped 10 ft in the air, literally. I almost landed on fang, but instead, I dropped by him. His eyes widened with surprise. "What the hell max? Were you in a tree?" He asked, clearly annoyed. "No. I jumped. Watch." I jumped again, this time about 15 ft in the air. Iggy and Fang gaped at me. Hating the stares, I said "We are going too be late." and I hopped in the car. Fang came to the back with me, and Iggy started driving. We were all silent for a while. I pulled out my ipod and started listening to Miss Nothing by The Pretty Reckless.

* * *

_I'm Miss Autonomy,  
Miss Nowhere  
I'm at the bottom of me  
Miss Androgyny,  
miss don't care  
What I've done to me_

_I am misused  
like I wanted to  
Be not your slave  
Misguided,  
heart-minded  
I'm missing the train_

_And I don't know where I've been  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me_

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I never let you down  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
I'm Miss Nothing, I'm Miss Everything_

_I'm Miss Fortune,  
Miss So Soon  
Like a bottle of pain  
Miss matter,  
you had her  
Now she's going away_

_I'm am misused,  
misconstrued  
But I don't need to be saved  
Miss Slighted,  
heart-minded  
I'm second rate_

_And I don't know where I am  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me_

_And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I couldn't let you down  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
I'm Miss nothing,  
I'm Miss Everything,  
Miss Everything_

_And as I watch you disappear into my head  
Well, there's a man who's telling me I might be dead  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
So I'll waste my time and I'll burn my mind  
I'm Miss Nothing, I'm Miss Everything_

* * *

I had my eyes closed, And I felt the car stop. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. We arribved at Middleton High school.

**(I almost stopped here, but ill give you guys an extra treat :) )**

I looked to Fang and Iggy. They were staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Um, Max? You were singing." Said Iggy. Oh shit. I couldn't sing to save my life, I sound like a dying whale. "Go ahead, laugh. We all know that I sound like a dying whale." I said as I hung my head.

I looked up and realized the window was open the whole ride. Double Shit.

Iggy opened his mouth "Max, that was-" I readied myself for the criticism. Fang cut in "Aw-"

* * *

**hahaahaha! Wait fro the next chapter! What do you think it was? awesome or awful? **

**well, im not a horable person,ill load the next chappie today.**

**- TAFA **


	3. The School

_Iggy opened his mouth "Max, that was-" I readied myself for the criticism. Fang cut in "Aw-"_

* * *

"-some." What? did he say Awesome?  
"Yes I did." Crap, said my thoughts out loud again.  
We got out of the car, Fang and Iggy smiling, and me looking like nothing happened. we went to the office to get our schedules.

* * *

**This is how the school day works:**

**_Class  
Class  
Lunch  
Class  
Class  
Music/PE/Art/Tech/Health  
Music/PE/Art/Tech/Health  
Dismissal_**

* * *

We went to our lockers. I opened it and loaded my stuff. Unlike other people, I don't decorate my locker. **(I am not kidding, but at my school, some of those prissy girls hang plastic light up ****_chandeliers!)_**I go off to my first class, SS with Mrs. Wright. I enter and survey the students. Usual mix, Jocks, Sluts, Nerds, Artsy, and somewhat normal. Guess where I go! That's right, im a nerd. (If you didn't see the sarcasm, pack your bags and go to loliland)

I saw Fang and sat down next to him. This is going to be a long year.


	4. Short, I know

**Sorry guys for the hold up. I've got school, friends, and all that jazz. Yes, il will try to update faster, I have thought about you guys a lot, and may have bragged a little but, who cares, right?  
Any who, I want some reviews! What should I improve? I will NOT yell at you for being honest, after all, honesty may be the best policy, but not the happiest. : / And sometimes, it may not even be the best policy.**

**But enough about life, on with the diclaimer! Sorry I haven't done it in other chappters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, The Angel From Above, DOES NOT own Maximum Ride, just this plot.**

**Now that that is over, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

When we all settled down, Mrs. Wright walked in. She had light skin with her dark brown hair in a pony tail. She was dresses in jeans and a light blue t-shirt. She greeted the class.

"Welcome students to another year of school. I am not going to bore you with the whole speech, but we will go to an assembly later for the principal, Mrs. Custos. We will all go down in 20 minutes. In the mean time, you can read, socialize, whatever. As long it is legal."

I liked this teacher already, I guess this year will be pretty good and normal.

**(She was farther from the truth than she will ever know.)**

* * *

**I know, I know, sorry for the shortness.  
well, Germans, Chinese, Greenland, French, American, and all you other peeps, THANKS!  
Bye!**

**-The Angel From Above**


	5. Halo and All

**Sorry I have not uploaded lately, but I have a life to take care of.**

disclaimer; I, The Angel From Above, does NOT own Maximum ride.  
But I do, however, OWN the "Angel's Death Rose" (as far as I know)

* * *

My seat was by the huge, empty whiteboard, so I picked up an Expo and starter drawing. I had a vision flash in my mind and my hand moved on its own.

_The full moon was in the star-less sky, with a couple of stray clouds. There was a grave yard, and a particular tombstone in it. It was isolated from the others, being surrounded by old knotted trees. There was a small cry of despair. There was a teenage girl, in a long, flowing black, white, and grey dress. It pooled around her as she sank down onto her knees. She started sobbing. Her black hair had white, metallic streaks in it. It covered her tear-stained face as she mourned the loss. She reached in the ruffles of her gown, and produced a rose. It was a glowing white, with splashes of red and black. A Angel's Death Rose. She set it down on the grave. She stood up, and in a flash and a light stir in the wind, she was gone. Halo and all._

I shook my head out of the vision. That was weird. I took a step back and looked at the drawing. Sure enough, the scene was played out there, with the angel crying. I heard an applause. WTF? I turned around and saw everyone clapping and gaping at the picture. Fang was there crossing his arms and smiling. He saw my journal and my drawings. He knows my drawing standards.

The clapping died down. Then the intercom went on.  
_"Please come on down now, Mrs. Wright"  
_We all lined up and walked out. I got many comments.

"Your good at drawing"  
"That was so cool!"  
"Where did you learn to draw like that?"  
"The theme was a bit depressing, Max."

I looked up to the guy who said that. Fang. He had a concerned look on his face. "Why ya looking at me like that?" I asked. We were WAY behind my now, the hallway deserted.  
"Your eyes... they were... silver..." I looked at him strangely. "Why the heck were you staring in my eyes?" "Well, who wouldn't notice that?" He said definitely. "Um... maybe the people in the room?" I said "You love me! You love me THIS much!" I said holding my arms out wide. He rolled his eyes. "Ooh! Fangles didn't deny!" I mocked "You know what?" he asked. "What?" I said, somewhat reluctantly. "You, Maxie, are annoying." and with that, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked in surprise, and I started laughing. Fang even chuckled a bit.

* * *

**There's a little Fax for ya!  
And he never denied...  
The pic of the crying angel's dress is on my profile. (If it pasted correctly)  
Bye Americans, Chinese, British, Canadians, Australians, Indians, and Irish peeps! (Im looking at my traffic graph)**

-The Angel From Above


	6. Shy Guy Fang, and a principal

**Sorry I have not updated I a while guys. But it is break for me, so ill be putting up chapters a little bit more frequently. **

**Disclaimer; I,T.A.F.A., do NOT own maximum ride. I only own the plot of this fan fic.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

He carried me over his shoulder and ran until we rounded the corner that led to the theater. Its a good thing that we weren't seen by anyone, everyone was already there. We crept in, all ninja like, and sat at the back.

"Good morning students! Welcome to another year..."

Our principle, Mrs. Custos, gave that usual intro speech. Fang and I played rock paper scissors until she got to the important stuff.(He won 4/5, its like he can read my mind!)

Her smile changed. She looked...grim? The aura in the room changed, and it air shifted.  
"This year will be a year to remember. Dangers will rise, things will change. Normal will have a different meaning by the last day of school. Enjoy those little things, and cling to your humanity harder than you ever had before."  
I felt like she was looking directly at me. Shivers crawled up my spine, and I saw Fang shift uncomfortably. I look around. Everybody was in a trance. Their eyes, cloudy. They look frozen, like they don't hear a word she said.

Suddenly, the room changed back. The students were back to looking board. The feeling was so casual, that it felt fake after that little... incident with the principal. I looked over at Fang.

"You felt that too, right?" I asked. It seemed really stupid for those words to fall out of my mouth, but I had to know if I was crazy or not. "Yea, I did. But no one else seemed to notice." He replied. I inwardly sighed with relief, but that soon disappeared. "What the hell does she mean? 'Dangers will rise... Cling to your humanity... Things will change.' It sounds like the apocalypse." I said. He snorted. "If I had a dime for every time that was considered, I would be rich enough to purchase the world." He was right, but the idea still bothered me. He noticed this and said, "Max, we are alive and its 2013. We should get a t-shirt saying we survived 2012." He said rolling his eyes. I knew that he was right, but my paranoia was getting to me. I decided to let it go and ponder **(Yea! I sound smart! 8D)** on it when it mattered.

We dismissed and went back to the classroom. THIS TIME we kept with our class. One of the boys went up to fang. He whispered something in his ear, then snickered while he lightly elbowed him playfully. Fang looked embarrassed, so I went up to him and pulled him away. We both looked over our shoulders back at him, and the dude wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I was about to flip the bird, but I thought better of it.

"What did he want? Is he gay or something?" I asked. "No." He said. A man of many words... "Are you... blushing?" I whispered, noticing the light shade of pink on his cheeks. Now its red. He looked away. "He's gay. I know it." I said "He is not, he just-" He was cut off when the same guy came over. "So Nick, Maxine, why were you 2 so late? Doing something.. private?" He said with a wicked grin. NOW I flipped the bird. He held up his hands and walked away. Fang looked like he was preparing to be hit. I put my hand on his arm. "Hey, don't play all shy guy on me" I said gently. People think we are friking dating! They ship us together and he gets a little embarrassed. He still didn't look at me. "Nick." I said. That made him slowly look up. "Come to my house later?" I asked. That lit up his face. We usually fool around in my room, **(Not like that you perves.) ** like play music in the music room, draw, or just talk. He seems to like it at my place better than to watch TV in his house alone. He nodded and we walked back.

* * *

**Sorry if Fang seems OC, but he's hard to write. *shrug*  
So as I said earlier, Im on break, so ill post a chapter or two when I can.  
So... Yea.  
I know you will probably kill me for asking, but review? Is it too cheesy, anonymous, predictable?**

Bye people around the world!  
-The Angel From Above


End file.
